


It's All My Fault

by imbeccacile



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, The Last Day of Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Candace goes to Vanessa's dad's place to return a DVD and ends up living the last day of summer over and over and over again. But when things start to disappear, she realizes maybe it's not such a good thing. Mainly, when Phineas is sucked into a portal and nobody remembers him, not even their brother. She has to find out how to get him back, and realize just the impact that he has on Ferb and their friends.





	It's All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the Last Day of Summer and I was wondering what might have happened if, instead of both of them, Phineas was the only one sucked into the time rift? This was produced and I'm only a little sorry. Enjoy!

Candace really didn't know what to do.

It had already been ten minutes since Phineas had disappeared and she was still freaking out. Phineas was always the calm and collected one, forever the optimist. He was the one who understood how things worked and how to solve problems. How could she get him back? At least she still had-

Ferb! Of course. He could fix everything, and get Phineas back! He was just as smart, if not more, than Phineas. He of all people had to remember him, and maybe he would know how to save him!

After the rift had sucked their brother into who-knows-where, Ferb had simply blinked. Avoiding his sister's gaze, he had silently walked past her and inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. Candace had stared after him, and tried to keep from freaking out. But in the end, it won out. 

"MomMomMomMom MOM!" she screamed, bursting through the door to find Linda, who was vacuuming. "It TOOK him!" she yelled, clinging to her. "It took Phineas!"

"I'm sure it will be alright, dear," Linda comforted confusedly, patting her arm. "But...who is Phineas?" 

"Mom! How can you not know who Phineas is?" Candace asked incredulously, pulling away to now use her hands animatedly as she rambled. "Later on today which is kind of like last month for me Vanessa's dad invents this thing that she says doesn't work but it actually does because, well, here I am. But it also doesn't work because he's not here so even though every day repeats not everything and everyone repeats because you don't even know what capri-pants are!" She yelled. Linda gave her an odd look and turned back to her vacuum. 

"Are capri-pants a new boy band?" She asked curiously, to which Candace groaned and whirled around, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. She threw open the door of Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, breathing hard.

Ferb sat at a desk in front of Phineas' bed, which was made and completely neat. He was bent over something, tinkering with it, and looking...upset. "Ferb!" She practically shouted, walking right over to him. The boy glared at her, holding his contraption close to his chest as if he didn't even want her looking at it, let alone touching it.

She was surprised to see him look so...hostile. This wasn't like him, not at all. "Ferb," she repeated, quieter, but still breathlessly, "you see that bed? That's our brother's. Phineas. My friend Vanessa's dad built a machine that-"

"I heard you telling Mum," Ferb muttered quietly, placing the contraption back down on the desk. Something was off. Ferb was always quiet, of course, but this...this was a scary sort of quiet. The kind that could be sort of intimidating, if he wasn't a little boy. Candace swallowed, glancing at whatever Ferb was making, then back at him, trying to figure it out.

"You have to believe me," she pleaded. "You're the only one that can help me-"

"Why should I?" he asked, equally quiet. It wasn't patronizing; but a serious question, and Candace was shocked speechless by it. Why should he...? Did he not like her? Did he not believe her? Her head hurt just thinking about it, and she couldn't come up with an answer that could satisfy both of them. "You know I don't hate you," he whispered, as if reading her mind, "but we agreed. You are my step-sister. Nothing else."

The words stung. Sure, she didn't exactly have the bond with Ferb that she had with Phineas, but she still loved him. A lot. Gosh, a lot, and she didn't say it enough. Slowly, she sunk down onto the edge of the desk, staring over at the closed door silently for a moment. 

It was Phineas. It was always Phineas. He was the peace-maker. He was the one able to make friends with everyone, so without him...She and Ferb never became close? It hit her hard. A cold realization. Phineas was gone, nobody remembered him, her relationship with everyone she cared about was screwed up...and it was all her fault. Putting her face in her hands, she tried to think of something to say, to make it better, or to make Ferb believe her. She could feel his confused gaze on her back, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ferb," she sighed, muffled through her fingers. "It's all my fault that he's gone." Ferb blinked in response. Candace suddenly sat up straight then, an idea popping into her head. "Baljeet! C'mon, Ferb!"

***  
One minute, she was sitting in the grass with Buford, Isabella, and Ferb, while Baljeet explained what he had been seeing. The next, she was in bed, hitting snooze on her alarm. "Darn, I have to do it all over again," she mumbled, hopping onto her feet. She didn't even bother to get dressed, and, throwing open the door of Ferb's room, she practically dragged him out of bed and out the door, much to his silent protest. "Come on, brother of mine, we gotta get the day started as early as possible!"

After rounding up the other kids, much to their reluctance, they stopped at last outside of Baljeet's house. "Morning Baljeet, gotta get an early start today. You kids chat; I'll get the thingy." And with that she stalked inside, leaving a confused and half-asleep group of kids on the doorstep.

"Who is that girl in the bathrobe?" he asked slowly, tilting his head.

"I was so asleep," Buford grunted, looking like he could fall asleep standing up right there.

"She made us come over here," Isabella answered tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, but who is she?" Baljeet asked again, glancing at the green-haired boy who didn't give any indication that he knew her.

"Here, Doctor Genius Boy, take this and check out the space time continuum." Candace had returned, handing Baljeet the device he had been using the day before.

"I do not know what that will prove. The space time continuum is relatively stable and-oh my goodness!" 

"Blah blah blah blah, you could disappear forever and so could every memory of your existence. Here's where you have to pay attention! I have a little brother-"

"Yeah, isn't he right there?" Isabella rolled her eyes, pointing at Ferb. She looked bored and maybe even a little grossed out to be there.

"No! I mean yes. He's my little brother too, but-" She glanced at Ferb, who was avoiding her gaze, then back to Baljeet, "I have another little brother and you guys were all best friends and you created these crazy inventions and he disappeared. Nobody remembers he existed because of the space time continuum thingy!" She tried to remember everything Baljeet had told her yesterday, but it didn't make any sense to her. "Now this is the part of the conversation where you tell us how to get my brother back."

Baljeet explained more calculations and pulling him out using a life preserver. Candace didn't know what to make of it at first, but hey; he was the smart kid. And he was also her last hope to get Phineas back. "Alright. Let's do it."

***  
"The next rift should be opening right over...there!" Baljeet shouted, and Candace looked over. Sure enough, a blue light ripped in the air.

"Hurry, throw the life preserver!" Isabella yelled back, and Candace did as she was told.

"Phineas! If you can hear me, grab the life preserver and we'll pull you back!" The rest of the kids exchanged confused looks. "You guys are just gonna have to trust me on this one-" Candace cut off abruptly as they were all pulled into the rift, screaming.

They landed in a dreary, dark neighborhood that sort of resembled Danville. Everything was dark, lifeless, except-

"Hey, guys!" Phineas knelt there, obviously having been working on some sort of drawing on the dark ground, which had been erased multiple times. He looked tired, but smiled nonetheless.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed breathlessly, then blushed. "Hi, Phineas."

Ferb stood there, staring at his brother as a wave of memory and emotion hit him. He couldn't believe he had forgotten him! How could he have forgotten Phineas, of all people? Phineas, his brother, his best friend, ever the optimist, never once insulting Ferb's silence, only praising him for his strengths and not even considering his weaknesses. All of a sudden, feeling shot into his legs and he stumbled forward, hugging Phineas tightly. The sound of Phineas' quiet laugh filled the air as he returned the hug.

"I missed you too, bro."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Candace muttered, hugging both of them close. 

As they got to work figuring out how on earth they were to get out of there, Candace sat beside her brothers, not wanting them out of her sight. She noted that she needed to tell them that she loved them more. With brothers like Phineas and Ferb, who knew what could happen. She smiled over at Ferb, who smiled a little back and gave a thumbs-up. What mattered was that they were reunited. And the two of them could do anything.

"C'mon, Candace, you can help, too!"

Okay, so maybe the three of them could do anything.


End file.
